


Forget the Song

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Music Big Bang [1]
Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Community: womenverse, Gen, Inspired by Music, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Echo can't sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget the Song

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fan-Flashworks amnesty challenge, "Borrowed Title." Also for my Womenverse Big Bang, with the theme "Music."

Echo twitched in her sleep. There was usually noise - white noise - barely at the edge of her hearing that helped her sleep, but tonight it wasn't on. With the noise gone, sleep wouldn't come, and she had been lying there, awake, for what felt like hours.  
As she stared at the frosted glass above her, snatches of other noises played through her mind. A hint of a song - loud and thumping - and a glimpse of a club full of bright lights and colors. A different song, quiet and romantic, and dancing in an empty living room. Static buzzing, hurting her ears. Loud rock, with crashing drums and screaming guitars and a vocalist moaning as she built an explosive pack for a vault job. The waves crashing against the rocky edges of the bay as she stood on the porch and sipped her coffee. Christmas music filled the air as she lead a group of carolers through the hospital.

So many noises - too many noises - filled her brain, and she couldn't escape from them into sleep like she usually did. Whimpering softly, Echo rolled over onto her other side. She just wanted the voices, the noises, the songs, to disappear. Maybe then all the other things would disappear too, and she could finally sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> And the song/lyrics that inspired this piece and the title.
> 
>  **Forget the Song by Beachwood Sparks:**  
>  It's time to stop pretending  
> Those days, those days are gone  
> It's time to stop wishing for endings  
> Those old wounds have turned into scars  
> Forget the song that I've been singing  
> Lay down the way that I've been holding  
> Hope that spring melts the winter in my heart  
> Flower, returning in their blooming  
> Time comes, washes away  
> Some nights, ...the darkest nights... is waiting for me  
> Forget the song that I've been singing  
> Lay down the way that I've been holding


End file.
